Zaeed Messani
Full Name: Zaeed Arwald Messani Age: '''35. '''Gender: Male. Spieces: Minish. Allegiance: Neutral (Mostly good) Aliases: 'Zaeed Motherfucking Messani, Bullethead. '''Abilities: '''Gunslinger, Gun expert. '''Home: '''Mobius. 'Childhood Zaeed was born as the last child in a family of three siblings. He was never cared for much by his father or mother and ofthen left alone, Because off this he quickly learned of solitude and being alone. Zaeed have no education other than the knowhow to aim, shoot, and kill. He has later taught himself to reed after he became 20. 'Mercenary Life' Zaeed started off as an assasin for the local lords in his hometown, Killing off people for the ones with the most credit. He did alot of jobs for the government where he eventualy had to kill a politician whom started rising to power in the government whom the local nobles were not to pleased, Zaeed took the job. He found out that the job was to kill his father, Whom had never showed him any love or care making it a seemingles kill for Zaeed, as he shot his father in his leg, and then in his head. 'The Blue Sun incident' Zaeed once took a job to take out a dignitary in the city. He possitioned himself in a bush, and aimde down with a sniper rifle, A bypassing female saw the reflection frlom the scope, and stepped infront of the scope and yelled out "How dare you try to kill an innocent citizen" Staring Zaeed dead in the eyes. Zaeed stopped working for teh government after this and went for a search for this female, she facinated him as she stopped him from his job. He met her and they became a couple quickly, But she had other intentions. Zaeed tok a job from a random man to kill the leader of a gang called the Blue Suns, He traced him down but was only met with the sight of his fiancee with the blue suns leader, Vido. Realising she had left him, he tried to kill them both, but they escaped, setting fire to the entire plant. Zaeed got out alive but with some scars, He started tracking down every single lieutenant in the Blue Suns, crippeling their entire organization. Zaeed got a lead on Vido's possition. He bursted down the door only to be knocked in the back of the head from a gun. He woke back up, held down by Blue Sun troops, Vido standing infront of him with his gun aimed at Zaeed's eye. Zaeed being unable to move and was shot in the head. Vido set fire to the place and left with all his men. Zaeed surviving and crawled out barely alive. Zaeed started tracking them down again, Killing the final members of the Blue Suns. finding Vido again, but this time once he stormed the place he shot his ex-fiancee dead in the chest, Vido also took a shot to the leg and started running off. Zaeed chased him down to his shuttle where he shot him once again in the leg, Vido falling down into a spoil of oil, Telling Vido it was all business. Zaeed reloading his gun by tossing the still hot clip out of his pistol into the pool of oil setting fire to it, saying the words:"Burn you bastard." As he walked away.